When the Nightmares Return
by camstenforever
Summary: Kirsten's nightmares had finally stopped, or so she thought. When she wakes up screaming from a nightmare, Camille convinces her to go see Cameron. But, when Nina is at his apartment, things get a little complicated.


**Hey everyone! Thanks for patiently waiting for a new story, I know it's been a while. I've been really busy and haven't had a chance to write or upload anything. Then, I was just like, I need to write! Sooooooooo, here we are with my new Camsten story. Enjoy! And thanks for taking the time to read my fangirl dreams written down. See you at the end!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Sadly, I do not own Stitchers or any of the characters. But don't worry, we are going to get a Season 3! I can feel it!**

* * *

Camille had become accustomed to Kirsten having nightmares after Cameron "died" and then came back. But they had started to become less and less frequent until they had stopped all together. So she was surprised when she was woken from her sleep by the scream crying she used to tune out. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat on her nightstand, looking around her room frantically, until she registered the sound and ran out of her room, the bat clattering to the floor.

She flew the few steps down the hall, threw Kirsten's door open, and saw the blonde sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face. She registered Camille's presence and attempted to wipe her tears away, but failed. Camille's face softened, and she gently sat atop the sheets and pulled Kirsten into her embrace. Kirsten didn't fight it like she used to, and Camille was happy to take that as a sign that they were finally friends.

Kirsten sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself and get the horrific images out of her brain. All she could see in her nightmare was Cameron in the corpse cassette, his skin pale, and his lips blue. Then they were shocking him, and he didn't wake up. She let out another sob, and Camille shushed her, rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

"I… I… I don't know why I had the nightmare," Kirsten said through the sobs, pulling back to look at Camille. "I haven't had one in so long, I thought I was over it, but…" She trailed off, sobs overtaking her as Camille folded Kirsten back into her arms.

Normally Kirsten would have been calm by now, already over whatever had gone on in her head. But this was different. It felt like she would never stop crying again, the grief and sadness taking over her every sense, her every thought. She was about to thank Camille and tell her to go back to bed so she could cry on her own when Camille spoke.

"Maybe you should go see him," she said calmly. "I mean, does he know that you even had these nightmares, or that they are back?"

"No, I never told him," Kirsten said.

"Well, do you want me to take you over there?" Camille asked gently.

Kirsten pulled away, and sat up to look at her. She thought about it. She wanted to go over there more than anything. But what if Nina was over? Then Cameron would have to ask her to leave, or risk explaining why Kirsten was having nightmares about when he died, and she didn't want to put him in that position. But she needed to see him. What if something had happened to him and that's why she had the nightmare?

"Yes," she finally answered, and she and Camille walked out the front door and to the car.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kirsten was silent the whole way to Cameron's apartment. She just stared out the window, watching the empty Los Angeles roads pass by. When they arrived at Cameron's, Camille stayed in the car and watched as the elevator doors closed on Kirsten's hunched figure. Sighing, she turned on the radio, and waited.

As soon as the elevator doors closed between Kirsten and Camille's car windshield, Kirsten erupted into tears. Although she didn't want to show it, the grief and worry were eating her alive inside. She was overwhelmed by all the emotions battling beneath her skin. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even hear the ping of the elevator telling her she had arrived at her destination. Her legs just carried her out of the elevator and down the hall, almost as if she was on autopilot. When Kirsten looked up again, she was standing in front of Cameron's door, hand poised in a fist, ready to knock on the wood.

She hesitated, the same string of questions from earlier running through her mind. Then she attempted to wipe the tears off her face, took a deep breath, and knocked, softly at first, but then with more strength. She stepped back slightly, ready to walk back to the elevator if no one answered. She was just about to do just that when she heard the shuffle of feet and the lock turning on the other side of the door. The door gently swung open and a sleepy-looking Nina was standing in the doorway, wearing only one of Cameron's t-shirts.

Once she registered who was standing in front of her, she straightened up, adjusting her glasses and attempting to pull the t-shirt down as far as it could go.

"Kirsten!" she said, surprise scarcely disguised in her tone. "What are you doing here?"

It was then she noticed how distraught and upset Kirsten looked and her face changed.

"Kirsten, are you okay?"

"You know, I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry. Um… goodnight," Kirsten said, turning on her heel before a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Nina? Who is it?"

A frumpy-looking Cameron walked out of his bedroom, shoving his ridiculously adorable glasses onto his face. His rubbed his eyes and reopened them, the blonde coming into focus, the emotions on her face changing so fast he couldn't read them.

As soon as Kirsten saw Cameron, the tears started cascading down her face, her mind completely lost control of her body, and she was taken over by her emotions. She said his name, and launched herself at him, pushing past a confused-looking Nina, and throwing her arms around Cameron, burying her face in his neck. He stumbled backward slightly before regaining his balance, and hesitantly wrapping his arms around Kirsten. As soon he heard her crying turn into sobs, tightened his hold on her, and he felt her hands exploring his body, almost as if she was searching it for injuries.

She pulled back to look him over, her hand finding its way to rest over his heart. There were still tears rolling down her cheeks, and Cameron gently took her face in his hands, tiling it up slightly to look at him, and using his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Hey. Hey," he said, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

His concern was growing with every tear that flowed from her hazel eyes. What worried him even more was that he had never seen her like this, completely vulnerable, emotionally raw, and utterly destroyed.

She reached up to wipe away an escaping tear, calming herself before speaking.

"I…I um…I had a nightmare," she said quietly, almost as if she was embarrassed.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Okay, okay, so you had a nightmare," Cameron said, trying to understand what was so bad about having one.

"I know that it doesn't seem like that big of a deal to you, but I…," she trailed off, looking down at her feet, trying to keep herself together.

"No, no!" Cameron rushed, trying to explain himself. He looked up at Nina, asking her permission with his eyes. She nodded, closing the door, and retreating to the kitchen, putting a teapot on the stove.

Cameron led Kirsten over to the couch, sitting her down, and taking a spot right next to her. She was still looking down, this time at her hands. He saw her take another deep breath, and then she looked up at him.

"I know that everyone else is used to having nightmares, but I've never had one before. Well, I have, but they didn't start until…," she trailed off again, returning her gaze to her hands.

"Until what?" Cameron prompted.

"They didn't start until you… died," she said the last word more quietly, not wanting Nina to hear. "And," she added quickly, "they stopped, for a while…until tonight. It was the first one I've had in a month."

Kirsten looked over at him, and the expression on his face broke her heart all over again.

"You've been having nightmares about me?" he asked, "Why did you never say anything? Why didn't you tell me? I could've tried to help! I could—"

"Cameron," Kirsten stopped him, "I know you would have tried to help, but there is nothing you could have done. Also, they stopped, and I thought they were over. But, then one came back tonight and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to come make sure you were okay. I thought maybe the reason they were back was because something had happened to you."

Cameron's expression softened.

"Well, I'm ok, Stretch."

Nina walked in then, carrying a cup of tea for Kirsten, handing it to her before taking a seat right next to Cameron. She looked at Kirsten with sympathy in her eyes, one thing Kirsten couldn't stand anyone having for her.

 _Except Cameron_ , she thought.

 _Except Cameron_! The thought was just occurring to her. Everything was alright as long as it was Cameron doing it! His concern, his mothering, hovering, overprotective nature, the silly nicknames, references, geekiness. It was all okay because she adored him for doing them. And then she was intensely aware that he had a girlfriend, and that she was here, and that she was talking.

"…so that's what I would recommend. Deep breaths, a warm drink. It works every time!"

Kirsten had been staring at some point above Nina's head for however long she had been talking, but her eyes shifted to Cameron's, and she found their intense green gazing right back into hers. His expression was hard to read, but she could tell he was reading hers like an open book. She had laid all of her emotions plain on her face without even realizing it, and Cameron was taking in as much of it as he could before she locked them away again.

She was looking at him with confusion, as if there were two sides of her brain fighting for different things, trying to convince her of what to do. All he was aware of was her eyes looking into his, and it was all that mattered. She was looking at him. _Really_ looking at him, the way he looked at her while he was trying to figure out why he loved her so much, a look of, _how could I have missed what was right in front of me all this time?_

Which, of course, was exactly what Kirsten was thinking.

Then she spoke, bringing both their thoughts and minds back to reality.

"How has it always been you? Even when I was too blind to see it, it has always been you."

That clearly took Nina by surprise.

"Excuse me?" she said disbelievingly.

Kirsten looked up at Nina for the first time. She was about to speak, but Cameron stopped the words on her tongue.

"Nina," he said, turning to her, "I really like you, but I don't think we were meant to be. I think I was desperate for someone to love when I thought I had lost Kirsten forever." He looked down at his hands.

"I think you were my rebound Nina, but," he looked up at Kirsten, "I hadn't _quite_ gotten the ball back yet."

A smile spread across Kirsten's face, mirroring Cameron's. Nina made an insulted noise in the background before storming into the bedroom and gathering up her things, throwing her key on the ground before slamming his apartment door behind her.

Kirsten had taken her eyes off Cameron to watch Nina leave, before looking back at Cameron.

"Cameron, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Kirsten," Cameron said, taking her face in his hands, letting his eyes roam over her face. He didn't even know what to say, her was so overjoyed and shocked at what she said.

He sighed before leaning in to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers, it was like she came alive. She kissed him back, finally finding what she didn't know she'd been longing for. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer, and he gently pulled her into his lap. She smiled against his lips, trying to communicate through their kiss how much she loved him.

She pulled back suddenly.

"What's wrong Kirsten?" Cameron said, sounding nervous.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just remembered that Camille is still downstairs waiting for me," she replied.

At that Cameron laughed, his smile splitting his face in two.

"Hey!" Kirsten said, "It's not funny! I told her I would be back in a few minutes."

Cameron was laughing even harder now.

"And, she was the one that told me I should come see you, so if it weren't for her, this," she said, gesturing to their position, "wouldn't be happening right now."

Cameron was still smiling as she pulled her phone from her back pocket, and texted Camille.

 _Hey, still with Cameron. You can leave, Cameron said he can take me home. Thanks._

She sent the text and almost immediately got a reply.

 _Oh, trust me, I figured out for myself what was going on. And I saw Nina storm out of the building, so I already left. Have fun you two!_

She rolled her eyes and showed Cameron the text. He smirked.

"So, I'm taking you home?" His question was filled with a lot of weight, and the expression on his face was curious, but there was a spark of hope illuminating his green eyes.

"Or… not," Kirsten said. Smiling at the mischievous grin spreading across Cameron's face.

He leaned in again, touching their noses together, and she closed the space between them. This kiss was different though. It wasn't tentative and sweet, but filled with more passion and hunger.

Heat pooled in the bottom of Kirsten's stomach when Cameron dragged his fingers across the strip of skin where her shirt had ridden up. They kissed for a little longer when Kirsten gently pulled back.

She felt his eyes searching her for something, and she knew what it was.

"I love you," she said quietly, not wanting to break this connection.

His mind registered what she said, and surprise filled his face, along with the utmost of happiness.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes, Cameron. I love you, I love you, I love you," she said, not giving him time to reply before kissing him again. She already knew his response.

Suddenly, she was being lifted off the couch, and thrown over Cameron's shoulder. She let out a noise that was the combination of a surprised scream, and a laugh. He carried her to his room, gently laying her down on his bed, leaning over her and smiling.

"I would love to continue what we were doing, but I think you need some sleep. It doesn't sound like you've been getting much lately," he told her.

She nodded, moving around until she was comfortable as he helped her pull the sheets over herself, before he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked down at the empty place beside her, then back at up at her, then down at his hands.

"Is it alright if I stay with you?" he asked tentatively.

Kirsten smiled softly, reaching up to tilt his chin so he was looking at her.

"Of course it is," she said, "I was expecting you to anyways."

He smiled before climbing in beside her. They were both turned on their sides, facing each other.

"So, what do we do know Girlfriend?" Kirsten asked.

Cameron smirked, pulling Kirsten gently toward him, wrapping her in his arms.

"I believe that's your title now," he replied.

Kirsten grinned, and nestled into him, breathing in his scent. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

Happiness spread through Kirsten, the sensation and this knew feeling lulling her to sleep.

She didn't have a nightmare once.

* * *

 **Yay! You made it! If you are reading this, you have successfully contained all the feels. I'm so proud! *Wipes away tear*. Anywayyyys, I'm thinking of making this a muti-chapter story. (?) What do you think? Comment and tell me. Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed. Don't forget to to follow me and this story if you want to read more! Byeeeeeee! Until next time.**


End file.
